Graduating
by Elevensbowtie
Summary: College AU: Growing up is hard and very stressful. It is a week before graduation and Clara Oswald is worrying about the usual things, jobs, money, keeping in touch with old friends. Until one night at a party she admits her love for The Doctor. As graduation gets closer and there is one week left Clara and The Doctor decide to make the most of their last days as college students.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello Elevensbowtie here. This is like my second whouffle fanfiction so it's probably not very good but I got bored and ended up writing this so here it is the first chapter of my story Graduating.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>

'Clara! Jesus how long does it take for a girl to get ready you've been in that room for 2 hours now! The pre graduation party starts in 10 minutes and we're going to miss it if you don't hurry up!'

The Doctor. He's always had a thing about being perfectly on time for things. At first it was annoying but now it's just one of many reasons why I love him. Of course he can never know how I feel about him. I don't think I would be able to cope if he found out and started hating me. I don't want to jeopardize our friendship just because I have a crush on my best friend. I could never do that.

'I'll be down in a minute I just need to do my makeup!' I shout back down the stairs.

I don't need to put my makeup on but I've been crying and I don't want him to see because he'll only fuss and tonight is meant to be fun.

We're going to a party that the university has planned a week before graduation. I don't want to spoil The Doctor's fun because I was upset. I wait a couple of minutes and then walk down the stairs slowly with my hair covering my eyes trying not to draw attention to myself.

'Finally Clara you're finally read- Woah. You look, absolutely stunning!' He looked up and down my dress with his eyes wide open. Maybe he did like me. Or maybe it was just the dress. I giggled quietly and instinctively bit my lip trying to avoid talking until my voice was back to normal. 'Okay come on we have to go now otherwise we'll be late- Clara are you okay?' His head was at a slant and he had a confused look on his face. 'Yeah of course why wouldn't I be' I try to say in the happpiest way without my voice cracking halfway through the sentence. 'You've been thinking about your mom again haven't you?'

He was now staring right into my eyes and looking at where they'd gone slightly red from me rubbing them. I don't know why I didn't tell him that I was sad in the first place. He's usually the person I always talk to first when I'm sad. I used to think bottling it up was the answer but that didn't go so well when I used to randomly start crying throughout points in a day but when we became best friends he convinced me that bottling it up was one of the worst things to do and he told me that it's always good to share but today I just didn't feel like talking to him about mom. It was more of a personal thing that I would always go through alone. You see when I was younger my mom died and that kind of left me broken for a while. I didn't talk to anyone for at least a month, not even my dad, because I couldn't cope with the looks on their faces whenever they saw me. It was always a look of pity or sorrow. I hated that. The only reason I came to university so far away from my home in Blackpool was to get away from all the bad memories. And it's a good job I did otherwise I never would have met The Doctor.

'I'm fine trust me I just found a picture of me and her from when I was little and felt a bit teary but now I'm fine and I'm ready to go to this party!'

'Are you sure because we can stay and watch a movie if you want?' He had his cute face on that he always did when he was worried about me.

'I'm sure come on Doctor! Get your coat!'


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello people this is Elevensbowtie here. This chapter is meant to be quite a big step in the story however I'm not good at writing stories so if it seems like it's written badly then I'm really sorry but I hope you just get the picture of what's happening if you don't understand what I've actually written. Elevensbowtie out._**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:<strong>

The party was in full swing and The Doctor was on his 5th shot. I walked over to the table and took a swig of vodka out of the bottle. It turns out that I have a very good stomach for alcohol and can drink rather a lot without getting drunk. Well that's what I thought anyway.

After about 3 glasses of champagne and half a bottle of wine I started to feel a bit dizzy. I looked over at The Doctor to see if he was ready to go home yet but when I looked he has had a ginger first year girl kissing him with his arms around her waist. I spun round as fast as I could so I wasn't looking at them any more. Tears started to form in my eyes but blinked them away. I wouldn't let myself cry because of a boy I like was kissing another girl. I looked over again and he has his lips pressed against her neck and his arms around her waist still. I took another drink to drown the pain and it started to work.

I tried not to think about the ginger girl for the rest of the night and decided to get as drunk as possible to try and forget it all.

The whole 'don't think about The Doctor or the ginger girl' plan was going great until about 3 in the morning when I saw her kissing another boy with brown hair and a long nose. I stood there for about ten seconds trying to make sure it was actually her. It was. I had to tell The Doctor. He had the right to know if some girl is cheating on him at the same party only hours after they met. I walked around for fifteen minutes until I saw The Doctor hanging out by the drinks table.

'Clara ! I'm so happy Clara I met this girl and she is so nice and pretty and her name is Amy. How nice is that name! And her eyes are the nicest colour. I could stare at them all day and still not get bored. Wow I just. Hmm' He sighed loudly with a grin on his face. I had to tell him but I knew it would make him really upset. Especially when he was so drunk. I took a deep breath in and out.

'Doctor I have to tell you something. The ginger girl, Amy, um I saw her with another guy. Kissing.' I waited for a sad face but instead I got an angry one.

'What?!' He looked angry but his voice sounded confused and hurt.

'Upstairs there's a boy with brown hair and a long nose and they were both together. Kissing.' My voice shook as I spoke in sorrow for him and myself. I wanted to tell him that he's worth so much more than her. That he would find someone else who would truly love him. Someone like me. But I could't.

'No! You're lying! Why, why would she do that?' His face seemed a lot more upset now. My heart was pounding. He needed to know the truth.

'Doctor I'm not lying I promise I just want you to be happy.' I said, and then instantly regretted it.

'Really? You want me to be happy do you? Because that's not what it seems like right now.' He started to raise his voice.

'I just dont want you to get hurt' I shouted back at him

'Then stop trying to hurt me! You don't really care do you? Do you? How much do you really care about someone other than yourself. How much do you really care about me?!' He screamed. This had turned into a full on argument now.

'More than you will ever know! I care about you more than I could ever care about myself! Don't talk to me about not caring Doctor because I care about you more than I have ever cared about anyone I've ever met! I love you okay! Yeah I said it. I love you Doctor. I love the way your eyes twinkle when you smile and I love the way your laugh sounds. I love the way your nose scrunches up just before you sneeze like a rabbit and I love the way you can always cheer me up no matter the problem! I tried to stop you getting hurt and you blame me! Well maybe instead of blaming other people for your problems why don't you just accept it that you got something wrong! You never admit that you are wrong and it annoys me so much but I still love you because I'm the idiot who's fallen in love with her best friend.'

'You , love me?'

'Yes I love you!'

'I. I'm sorry I have to . I have to go.' His voice croaked and he spoke really quietly as he ran out of the party.

I wanted to go after him. I wanted to see if he was alright. I wanted to explain myself but I couldn't bring myself to moving. After five minutes I took the bottle of Jack Daniels and sat down in the corner of the lounge room. I sat there for at least half an hour just drinking and thinking about what just happened. I promised myself I wouldn't tell him. I promised myself I would never hurt him like that but I did. I ended up drinking the whole bottle and just lying against the wall. The next thing I remembered was being back in my bed.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello elevensbowtie here. Firstly I'd like to say I'm SO sorry that this has been updated so late. Lately I've just been really not inspired or motivated but I've finally done it! And I hope I've made up for it with a long section of The Doctor's point of view :) Again I'm really sorry that it might be rubbish I just hope you enjoy it c:**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3:<strong>

My eyes were shut but I was slightly awake and I could hear talking in the background of my room. The Doctor's voice was the clearest because I could recognise his voice after listening to him everyday. There were two other people there. I vaguely remembered the voices from the party last night. Amy was there with another boy, probably nose boy.

I jolted up as soon as I recognised Amy's voice. They didn't notice straight away so I just listened to what they were saying. Most of it was along the lines of 'I hate you why are you in my house' and 'Look I'm so sorry I can explain' followed by a rubbish explanation. At that point I decided to get up and join in the conversation. I got changed out of last night's clothes and into my panda onesie. They were still talking so I walked over to see if I could help in anyway, forgetting completely about confessing my love to The Doctor. Which was probably due to the Jack Daniels and the hangover that I had.

The Doctor's face went white when he saw me. 'What's wrong Doctor? Are you okay you've gone really pale?' I questioned. 'I. I'm sorry about last night. I just didn't know what to say because I'd just found out about Amy'- he shot her a glance-' and I had just felt really upset and then you said that and I just couldn't do anything and-' I cut him off curiously. 'Doctor. What are you talking about? What did I say to you?'

I couldn't have told him my feelings could I? No not even when I was drunk. I wouldn't do that. Would I? 'Last night you. Don't you remember?' I shook my head 'Oh um. Well you. You told me that you love me. And then I ran away for a bit but I came back to the party and you were just lying on the floor so I brought you home.' he said suspiciously. 'Why did you come back then?' I was still shocked that I told him and chocked out a sentence. 'I don't know. I just did I guess.' He looked like he was lying but I just left it and went back to bed upset and confused again.

**''That wasn't the whole story though'' The Doctor thought. ''That night when I stormed off. I came back for a reason''**

_'I love you' kept echoing round in his head. He couldn't believe it at first. He never thought that she could love him. He ran off from the party and went to the park to sit on top of the climbing frame. He always liked to be high up when he was upset or confused because he could feel like he was on top of his problems. He sat there for half an hour just thinking of how much better it could have gone. 'I love you too Clara Oswald' was the main reply that he kept thinking what if about. What if he said that and didn't run off. What if he didn't get with Amy that night at the party and he kissed Clara instead. What if he'd told her long before. He wouldn't have this problem if he had just told her before. He decided to go back to the party and tell her that he loved her too. He was sure this time. Unlike before when he hesitated and didn't say anything he was going to do it. H was going to tell her. He jumped down from the climbing frame and ran all the way back to the party at full speed because he was scared that if he slowed down he would have more time to think and decide against it. When he got to the party he waited about 10 seconds to catch his breath. When he walked in he saw her and his heart sunk to the ground. She was lying on the floor fast asleep holding an empty bottle of Jack Daniels. He felt so bad. He knew that she used to have a drinking problem after her mom but she got better. Until he ran off after she just confessed her love for him. 'Clara? Are you awake Clara? It's me, The Doctor' he asked loudly to try and wake her up. 'Doccctorr?' she said slurring her letters with her eyes still closed. He couldn't wake her up here so he had to take her home. He put his arms under her knees and her back like the bridal style lift because it was the easiest way to get her home. He walked for about 20 minutes until they got back because he had to walk very slowly to protect Clara from being hurt of falling. He contemplated waking her up to get her changed fr bed but she was fast asleep and he wasn't going to get her changed by himself so he just took off her jacket and shoes and placed her on her bed sideways in case she woke up and was sick in the night. He put her blanket on top of her and got a chair out of the lounge and put it in her room. Then he got a 4 pack of red bull and sat down in the chair with the energy drink to keep him awake so he could look after her in the night in case she was ill. At about 1o in the morning, he'd had an hour sleep in the chair still in case she woke up, when there was a knock at the door. He went over to the door and opened it to see Amy. He tried to slam the door but she put her foot in the way. 'Please Doctor let me come in at least' she said quietly feeling embarrassed. 'So Clara told you about me and Rory then.' She said more as a statement than a question as if she knew for sure. Rory must be the nose boy. 'Why are you here Amy? I hate you get out of my house.' he replied with a stern tone. 'Please Doctor I just came to ask if we could be friends. I know I hurt you and I'm so sorry but I really like you as a friend and last night we had so much in common. Please maybe not straight away but if I give you my number and you give me yours then we could meet up for a coffee and just chat as friends? Please I'm begging you?' she asked genuinely looking sorry and upset. 'Fine we can go for coffee tomorrow but only if I bring Clara and you bring Rory.' he really hoped she'd say yes so he could ask Clara out on a double date when she woke up. 'Deal' she said and they shook hands. That was when Clara came out. He was all ready to ask her but she didn't remember anything. She'd forgotten about telling him she loved him and once again his heart fell. He couldn't tell her how he felt now. Not in front of Amy and Rory after he just had to explain last night to her and how he ran off. He took a deep breath in and out watched her go back to bed. He would tell her someday, he told himself, just not now._

_My eyes were shut but I was slightly awake and I could hear talking in the background of my room. The Doctor's voice was the clearest because I could recognise his voice after listening to him everyday. There were two other people there. I vaguely remembered the voices from the party last night. Amy was there with another boy, probably nose boy. I jolted up as soon as I recognised Amy's voice. They didn't notice straight away so I just listened to what they were saying. Most of it was along the lines of 'I hate you why are you in my house' and 'Look I'm so sorry I can explain' followed by a rubbish explanation. At that point I decided to get up and join in the conversation. I got changed out of last night's clothes and into my panda onesie. They were still arguing so I walked over to see if I could help in anyway forgetting completely about confessing my love to The Doctor probably due to the Jack Daniels and the hangover that I had._  
><em>The Doctor's face went white when he saw me. 'What's wrong Doctor? Are you okay you've gone really pale?' I questioned. 'I. I'm sorry about last night. I just didn't know what to say because I'd just found out about Amy'- he shot her a glance-' and I had just felt really upset and then you said that and I just couldn't do anything and-' I cut him off curiously. 'Doctor. What are you talking about? What did I say to you?' I couldn't have told him my feelings could I? No not even when I was drunk. I wouldn't do that. Would I? 'Last night you. Don't you remember?' I shook my head 'Oh um. Well you. You told me that you love me. And then I ran away for a bit but I came back to the party and you were just lying on the floor so I brought you home.' he said suspiciously. 'Why did you come back then?' I was still shocked that I told him and chocked out a sentence. 'I don't know. I just did I guess.' He looked like he was lying but I just left it and went back to bed.<em>

_'That wasn't the whole story though' The Doctor thought. 'That night when I stormed off. I came back for a reason'_

_'I love you' kept echoing round in his head. He couldn't believe it at first. He never thought that she could love him. He ran off from the party and went to the park to sit on top of the climbing frame. He always liked to be high up when he was upset or confused because he could feel like he was on top of his problems. He sat there for half an hour just thinking of how much better it could have gone. 'I love you too Clara Oswald' was the main reply that he kept thinking what if about. What if he said that and didn't run off. What if he didn't get with Amy that night at the party and he kissed Clara instead. What if he'd told her long before. He wouldn't have this problem if he had just told her before. _

_He decided to go back to the party and tell her that he loved her too. He was sure this time. Unlike before when he hesitated and didn't say anything he was going to do it. He was going to tell her. He jumped down from the climbing frame and ran all the way back to the party at full speed because he was scared that if he slowed down he would have more time to think and decide against it. When he got to the party he waited about 10 seconds to catch his breath. When he walked in he saw her and his heart sunk to the ground. She was lying on the floor fast asleep holding an empty bottle of Jack Daniels. He felt so bad. He knew that she used to have a drinking problem after her mom but she got better. Until he ran off after she just confessed her love for him. 'Clara? Are you awake Clara? It's me, The Doctor' he asked loudly to try and wake her up. 'Doccctorr?' she said slurring her letters with her eyes still closed. He couldn't wake her up here so he had to take her home._

_He put his arms under her knees and her back like the bridal style lift because it was the easiest way to get her home. He walked for about 20 minutes until they got back because he had to walk very slowly to protect Clara from being hurt of falling. He contemplated waking her up to get her changed for bed but she was fast asleep and he wasn't going to get her changed by himself so he just took off her jacket and shoes and placed her on her bed sideways in case she woke up and was sick in the night. He put her blanket on top of her and got a chair out of the lounge and put it in her he got a 4 pack of red bull and sat down in the chair with the energy drink to keep him awake so he could look after her in the night in case she was ill. At about 10 in the morning, he'd had an hour sleep in the chair still in case she woke up, when there was a knock at the door._

_He went over to the door and opened it to see Amy. He tried to slam the door but she put her foot in the way. 'Please Doctor let me come in at least' she said quietly feeling embarrassed. 'So Clara told you about me and Rory then.' She said more as a statement than a question as if she knew for sure. Rory must be the nose boy. 'Why are you here Amy? I hate you get out of my house.' he replied with a stern tone. 'Please Doctor I just came to ask if we could be friends. I know I hurt you and I'm so sorry but I really like you as a friend and last night we had so much in common. Please maybe not straight away but if I give you my number and you give me yours then we could meet up for a coffee and just chat as friends? Please I'm begging you?' she asked genuinely looking sorry and upset. 'Fine we can go for coffee tomorrow but only if I bring Clara and you bring Rory.' he really hoped she'd say yes so he could ask Clara out on a double date when she woke up. 'Deal' she said and they shook hands._

_That was when Clara came out. He was all ready to ask her but she didn't remember anything. She'd forgotten about telling him she loved him and once again his heart fell. He couldn't tell her how he felt now. Not in front of Amy and Rory after he just had to explain last night to her and how he ran off. He took a deep breath in and out watched her go back to bed. He would tell her someday, he told himself, just not now._

* * *

><p><strong>The end didn't really work well but I didn't know what else to put so there you go. Anyway I hope you like it! Tell your friends all about it and spread the word about this story because it would mean a lot to me ! Thank you! elevensbowtie out!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hellooooo ElevensBowtie here. Okay first things first i'm so sorry this is such a short chapter and it's taken so long and i dont really have an excuse to be honest.. **_

* * *

><p>The next day was worse after I woke up from that sore hangover. And the regret. Oh god the regret of telling The Doctor my feelings. I didn't remember straight away but memories started to return and after about an hour I had the whole night restored into my brain. And things were about to get a whole lot more awkward.<p>

"Hey Clara" The Doctor mumbled tentatively. He has a sad look on his face, a bit like a lost puppy. I didn't quite know why he was sad but I didn't want to ask in case I'd said anything else that night that I didn't quite remember.

"What's up Doc" I said like I usually do. He grinned for a split second but then the puppy face returned. I must have said something I didn't remember.

It was the only reason he could've been so upset . Unless he said something I'd forgotten. 'No, I remember the entire night with no glitches at all' , my mind argued with me.

I really didn't know what was happening but I didn't want to make things even more awkward. I made breakfast for both of us, omelettes and cheese, and sat down at the table. "So Doctor, about what I said at the party. I just want you to know that I was drunk and I didn't know what I was saying and everything was fuzzy and alcohol is still burning my throat and I'm just really sorry. I remember everything now so I just wanted to make sure it won't be awkward between us at all. Thanks Doc".

Well that sure made it more awkward than I'd hoped. "I.. ugh. yeah... right okay um ... yes .. no its not awkward .. anyway i have to .. I'm gonna go" The Doctor stammered and then shuffled away to his bedroom half blushing half in shock.

Well done Clara.

Way to go me.

Idiot.


End file.
